This invention relates generally to plastic ice molds and, more particularly, to disposable, single use, ice molds for making relatively large decorative ice figures.
Heretofore known ice molds have been rotationally molded of food safe plastic to form a cavity into which water is poured and then frozen. In order to free the ice figure from the mold, the sidewall of the one-piece mold is cut or ruptured, most likely by a knife. The knife cuts perpendicularly into the mold sidewall, through the sidewall, and into the ice figure formed therein. The potential for damaging the ice figure while attempting to remove it from the mold is substantial.
Other known molds for making ice objects include U.S. Pat. No. 1,428,892; 2,618,130; 2,939,299; and 2,961,849.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice mold with improved structure thereon for removing the ice figure from the ice mold.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an ice mold of more efficient design than heretofore known.